OnStar
by Demi4yah
Summary: One day, I received a not so typical call that I will never forget.


**OnStar**By: Demi4yah

_**Author's Note:**__ Really random one shot. I came up with it when I noticed the OnStar button in my mom's car! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own TMNT_

* * *

OnStar the global leader of real time road side assistance handles thousands of calls a day, but nothing could prepare one girl to face the call she would receive today.

The following call for assistance is real. It was made at 8:34PM on August 19, 2008 to OnStar.

I sighed, taking another call and placed on my headset. It was one hell of a busy day. "Hello, This is OnStar, how may we be of assistance?" I introduced into the microphone.

"Yo, Don," a rough Brooklyn accent crackles into signal, "I got it. What I do now?"

"She just asked what you needed, Raph, why don't you use that hot head of yours and tell her what's going on?" the person, Don, answers in an angry tone to the former.

"Hey!" who I assume is still Raph by the accent, snapped, "Don't get smart with me, brainiac!"

I cleared my throat to grab their attention, "This is On-" they cut me off.

You would think they'd be a little more serious. So, I sit back, listening to their bickering. They sound a lot like brothers. It's just how my younger siblings argue back at home.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you!" Donnie shot back.

I heard Raph growl. Oh yes, this is gonna get ugly. Too bad I don't have any popcorn with me. I knew I should have made some during my break.

"Do you want me to lock you in a trunk too? Because, I will!" it sounded like a strong threat.

A third voice suddenly spoke up. Is this a party or something?

"That's enough out of both of you,"

Well, he certainly eased the tension. I furrow my brow; he must be the father or the oldest brother.

I listen on as he continues, "Now, Raph can you just tell the woman who is still on what exactly happened?"

Finally! And here I thought they had forgotten about me. They're lucky I'm still on. I know if it was my co operator, Molly, she would have hung up a long time ago.

Raph sighs, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Perhaps, he'll listen now. I open my mouth and spit out the customary greeting, "This is On Star."

"Yeah, I got that - Sup?" he replied, "Look, I got my shell for brain lil' bro locked in the trunk here."

I scratch my head, wondering if I actually heard right. He locked his brother in a trunk of a car? Does he know the dangers of that? As I open my mouth to ask him question regarding that little fact, I hear something in the background.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Sounds kind of muffled.

"Uh, Guys…" a fourth and slightly muffled voice shouts out.

How many guys are there? I mean, really!

"Can you get me outta here!"

The one who sounded like Donnie answered, "We're working on it, Mikey."

The one called Mikey suddenly exclaims, "What do you mean _working on it_? Can't Leo cut me outta this thing!"

I really hate it when people think we're deaf. There is such a button called volume control.

I guess Leo was whispering so I wouldn't hear, but I did. He said,"I'm not destroying something that isn't ours. Now, stay quiet."

Okaaaay… so I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. They didn't sound like the average criminals. If anything, I would guess they were around their late teens. Hopefully, I wasn't misjudging.

Instead I ask another mandatory question, "Do you require medical assistance?"

There is a moment of silence. For a moment I wondered if they hung up.

Until…"Some _air_ would be nice!" It had to be the one name Mikey who spoke, "I just broke wind!"

The others groaned and I had to stifle a giggle. Poor kid, he must be dying in there. I get myself together. This could turn out dangerous.

"Any physical injuries?"

Once again there was silence, "Oh, no, he's fine."

"Get me outta here!" once again – Mikey.

"MIKEY!" a burst of feedback snaps into my ear. Jeez, that dude Raph has got one helluva screaming voice. "If you don't shut that trap of yours, Imma leave yah in there!" Raph snarled loudly.

"You're the one who pushed me in here!"

That explained so much.

I get back into my job from a look at my manager, "Right, uh, is there anything I can do?" I ask into the mike, "Or do you have everything under control."

Instead of the rough Brooklyn accent I was expecting, the calm, stern voice of Leo answered my question, "Can you let my brother out of the trunk?"

Hmm…

The computer finds the location of the car. Qucikly, I turn my attention to it and quickly type in a few things on the keyboard.

"Yo!"

Talk about manners.

"Sorry, sir, I was looking up the vehicle." I replied politely as I could, "I see it belongs to someone by the name of John Bishop?"

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not. Are you Mr. Bishop?"

There's a shuffle over the line. It seems they must have all stepped away from the car because I cannot hear a thing. I know they aren't John Bishop. They ridiculously gave out their names during this conversation.

See? When I'm good – I'm good.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." I'm guessing Donnie.

I smirk, "Oh really? Because I highly doubt that a Raph, Don, Leo and Mikey have any connections to this John Bishop as he is the only one registered under this car."

A long pause.

"You know…" the muffled voice of Mikey speaks up, "I don't understand why Donnie couldn't just pick the lock."

Just as I was about to respond to that obvious criminal act, I hear someone mutter 'stupid' before scraping of metal.

Are they serious?!

My hand hovers over the blue button that I usually press to call the police operator. I hesitate. They are doing it for a good cause. Mikey is trapped in the trunk. They wouldn't have called for nothing.

That would have been a stupid thing to do.

"I'm free!"

I smile slightly. They were able to get him out.

"Raph…"

My smile falters.

"RAPH, DON'T!"

A faint click and I wonder what the heck is going on now. "Excuse me, but-" I'm cut off by a loud explosion before my line goes dead, "Hello? Hello!"

My manager rushes over and I tell him what happened.

Now, here I am on the phone dialing the number on the card.

"Hello?"

I clear my throat. "Mr. Bishop?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

Oh yeah. This dude doesn't sound all that nice.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news about a Pontiac registered under your name. I have suspicion to believe it has been deliberately blown up." I explain, "We have sent authorities to investigate."

He growls angrily, "By who?"

"Four conspicuous fellows," I reply, "Leo-"

"Curse those turtles!" he suddenly shouts and hangs up.

Huh…

I glance at the phone before placing it on the hook.

To think Molly decided to call in sick. I can't wait to her about this call. It has to be the weirdest call we've ever received here at OnStar. It's definitely one for our records.

And I'll never forget it.

* * *

_Hehe! I know it's random. lol_

_Please review!_

_That's Demi 4 yah!_


End file.
